Buccaneer
|variants = Buccaneer Custom }} The Buccaneer is a 2-door coupé/personal luxury car in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto IV (where it is misspelled "Bucanneer"), Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is manufactured by Albany in the HD Universe. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Buccaneer is based on a 1970-1972 Chevrolet Monte Carlo (probably the 1972 model, as it doesn't have turning signals on the bumper). Its design resembles that of the Picador, as both cars take inspiration from vehicles built upon the Chevelle platform. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Albany Buccaneer in GTA IV looks more like the 1971-1973 Buick Riviera, while it still broadly draws inspiration from the 1970-1972 Monte Carlo (but it has lost much of its fastback profile and has exaggerated proportions), but is also influenced by other vehicles. The front end looks closer to that of the 1974 Chevrolet Caprice and even more so 1974 Cadillacs because of the hood ornament. The vehicle shares some similarities with the Tampa, and also the GTA IV rendition of the Emperor. Oddly, in GTA IV, the steering wheel bears a Declasse emblem. Upon completion of Stevie's Car Thefts in GTA IV, the Buccaneer may be sold at his garage for $1,800. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' The GTA Chinatown Wars rendition retains the Monte Carlo influences, leaning more towards the design of the GTA San Andreas rendition, although it is far shorter than both its previous renditions. Its wide headlights echo the double headlights of the GTA IV rendition. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In GTA V the Buccaneer's design is changed completely from GTA IV. The body style, and the front strongly represents the 1963-1965 Buick Riviera, specifically the 65 model, as the stacked headlights were only in that model. It also appears to draw inspiration from both the first generation Pontiac Grand Prix for its headlights, 1966 GTO for the grille unit, and the '67 Pontiac LeMans for the vinyl roof. The rear of the vehicle is reminiscent of a 1966 Chevrolet Chevelle SS with its similar square, concave-folded tail lights and inner reverse lights with a black matte strip running along the back of the trunk connecting the two. Current Design Gallery Second Generation (GTA V)= |-| First Generation (GTA IV)= Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Picador slightly outperforms the Buccaneer in acceleration and handling, but the Buccaneer has a higher top speed. Despite its lowrider-like appearance, it can only be modified at TransFender. It houses a high power and torque large displacement V8 engine under the bonnet of the car. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Buccaneer is a fairly heavy car, needing a V8 to lug around its portly weight, however its cornering is acceptable at low speeds. Its back end is prone to fishtailing when cornering at high speeds. Its top speed is relatively low. The name "Bucanneer", seen when the player enters the vehicle, is clearly a typographical error — the name is spelled correctly on the rear of the car, in Stevie's text message requesting the car, and within game files. GTA IV Overview V8 (In-game model) |Drivetrain Files = RWD |Drivetrain Tested = RWD |Gears Files = 5 |Gears Tested = 5 |Mass (Files only) = 1700 / 3748 }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' .]] The Buccaneer, despite being based on a heavy luxury coupe, has the highest speed of all the muscle cars, with it achieving about 198 mph . This is not a very big advantage however, as muscle cars such as the Dominator and Dukes are marginally slower. Braking is acceptable, but nothing too spectacular or noteworthy. Having a decently powerful V8 under the hood, acceleration is average, achieving 60 mph in the 5 second range. GTA V's Buccaneer sports '440 GT' badges, suggesting that the engine has a displacement of 440 cubic inches or 7.2 litres. The Buccaneer is able to go through most corners without spinning out, and oversteer is quite minimal, which is surprising for a vehicle of its size and weight. Overall the Buccaneer is a solid muscle car, where despite having a high top speed in its class, the rest of the car is common within the category. GTA V Overview V8 (In-game model) |Drivetrain observed = RWD |Gears observed = 5 }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The Buccaneer can be modified at TransFender: ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *This car can also be customized at Benny's Original Motor Works. After the upgrade, it is renamed the Buccaneer Custom. All modifications can be found on the Buccaneer Custom page. Image Gallery Buccaneer-GTAIV-frontview.png|GTA IV (Rear quarter view). Wrecked-Beta-Car-GTAIV.jpg|A wreck found in South Bohan, similar to the Buccaneer and Esperanto. Possibly a leftover beta model. Buccaneer-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Buccaneer on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants Buccaneer Custom The Buccaneer Custom is a custom variant of the Buccaneer exclusive for Grand Theft Auto Online, which features highly-advanced modifications, and hydraulics enabled, not present on the standard Buccaneer. BuccaneerCustom-GTAO-front.png|The Buccaneer Custom in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) Special Variants * In Grand Theft Auto IV, a Buccaneer is requested as part of Stevie's Car Thefts, with a uniquely candy maroon and black body color. As a new Buccaneer will respawn at the same spot until the player delivers one to S&M Auto Sales, the player can save one at their safehouse before delivering another. Bucanneer-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg|The requested Bucanneer in Stevie's Car Thefts in GTA IV. *In Chinatown Wars, a Buccaneer is the first car in the game available for the player to steal. This Buccaneer has a unique white color and cannot be found anywhere else. The player can store it just directly after the mission ends. * In Grand Theft Auto V, there are unique modified Buccaneers belonging to the Los Santos Vagos, Families, and Ballas gangs. These gang variants feature a custom chin spoiler, dechromed rear bumper, custom grille, vented hood, drag spl muscle wheels, limo window tint, a painted roof, and competition suspension. Gang members will open fire on the player if he/she attempts to steal one of their cars. If Franklin steals a Families Buccaneer, he will be ignored. The same applies for the GTA Online Protagonist, although care must be taken as players may sometimes get a bounty if stealing a Families' Buccaneer. The gang variant of the Buccaneer in GTA Online nets the players $9,875 in Los Santos Customs upon selling it. BuccaneerFamilies-GTAV-Front.png|Families Buccaneer (Rear quarter view). BuccaneerBallas-GTAV-Front.png|Ballas Buccaneer (Rear quarter view). BuccaneerVagos-GTAV-Front.png|Vagos Buccaneer (Rear quarter view). * There are unique non-gang modified variants that can be found in El Burro Heights at the bus junkyard on the corner of South Shambles Street and Hanger Way, most often at night. These share the same upgrades as the gang variants but with unique paint. The non-gang modified variants feature unique matte unknown green with unique unknown green pearlescent paint, dark green secondary paint, and unique feltzer brown wheels. Similar unique non-gang modified variants of the Manana, Peyote, and Tornado can be found parked at the same bus junkyard as well as in front of Olson's Autos on El Rancho Boulevard in Cypress Flats, most often during the day. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * Bayside Marina parking lot, Tierra Robada. * In the Da Nang Boys turf in Easter Basin, Esplanade North and Battery Point, San Fierro. * Spawns anywhere when the "junk cars" cheat is activated. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' * Mostly spawns in Beachgate, Firefly Island and Hove Beach (Broker). * Rarely spawn in Boulevard, Fortside, Bohan Industrial, Little Bay, Northern Gardens and South Bohan (Bohan). * Very rarely spawn in North Holland, Northwood, Star Junction, Presidents City (Algonquin), Schottler and Beechwood City (Broker). ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *Relatively common around Broker. *Sometimes seen in Bohan. *Common around East Holland and northern Algonquin. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * Very common in Grove Street and Davis. * A special yellow and black Buccaneer is driven by the Vagos and can be found driving and parked in Rancho. * A special purple and gold Buccaneer is driven by the Ballas and can be found driving and parked in Grove Street. * A special green and black Buccaneer is driven by The Families and can be found driving and parked in Chamberlain Hills. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' * Spawns frequently when being requested by Simeon Yetarian for his Import/Export Garage. * Vagos variant spawns frequently in the parking lots of LTD Gasoline and Herr Kutz Barber in Davis. * Spawns at daytime on the Los Santos Freeway and the Senora Freeway. *Can be purchased from Benny's Original Motor Works for $29,000 (enhanced version only). Trivia General * The Buccaneer plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA San Andreas: Playback FM. **GTA IV: Vladivostok FM. **GTA Chinatown Wars: Alchemist. **GTA V: Channel X. * Found in Midnight Club 2, another game made by Rockstar, there is a muscle car called the 1971 Bestia . It appears that the design for the Buccanneer in Grand Theft Auto V takes heavy inspiration from this vehicle. Coincidently the Bestia is unlocked in Los Angeles, the city that Los Santos is based on. However, the player can make the Buccaneer have a resemblance to this car painting it bright purple with a pearl white effect on the paint. * The Buccaneer is one of seven updated vehicles in GTA V that do not also appear in their GTA IV and its episodes models. The other vehicles are the Sentinel, the Schafter (first generation), the Feltzer, the Coquette, the Police Cruiser, the Packer the Police Maverick. * On the Rockstar Social Club, viewing their muscle car Online, will display as the Buccaneer, as it has a similar shape to the car, although upgrades on your personal car remains the same unless changed. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Due to the low height of its driver's seat, CJ will kick the car's occupant when stealing the car. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' * A Buccaneer appears with single headlights in a body shop business sign. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * The Buccaneer is one of four cars in GTA V with vertical headlights, the others being the Peyote, Glendale and the Lurcher. The Buccaneer and the Lurcher are the only muscle cars with this feature. Navigation }} de:Buccaneer es:Buccaneer pl:Buccaneer ru:Buccaneer fr:Buccaneer Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles with Multiple Generations Category:Vehicles requested by Simeon Category:Muscle Cars Category:Lowriders Category:Muscle Vehicle Class